My first, My second, My last
by Aurena
Summary: Her Kisses were mine, and mine alone. // Short-ish Kukai-x-Amu one-shot. Happy Valentine's day xD


**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo chara/Doki, if I did, Amu and Kukai would already have been an item and there would be awesome long fight scenes. **

* * *

My first, My second, My last

"H – Hinamori-san, I – I Love you!"

I couldn't believe he just told her he loved her.

Best friend or not he knew damn well about how I felt about her, and yet there he was, completely discarding any thoughts about everyone besides himself. I could feel myself pressing my back harder against the wall, hoping somehow that a hole in the ground would miraculously appear and swallow me whole.

From my hiding position, I could hear Amu's faint stammering as she tried her best to understand her current situation. I clenched my fists, knuckles turning white as I thought of ways to try and interrupt their conversation. I had only forgotten my soccer ball over at the field when I had over-heard Tadase's sudden love confession.

"Oh, a – ano… Tadase-kun…" Hinamori stuttered again, I figure she was trying her hardest to find the right words to say.

There was more talking before both their voices turned into faint whispers. I leaned in a bit further, my head peeking over the edge of the wall to see what was going on between the two; needless to say the sudden quietness was unnerving.

"Matte, Hinamori-san!" Tadase suddenly called out and I quickly whipped back into my last position, back pressed tightly against the wall as I saw Amu walk past quickly, her cheeks a very faint tinge of pink and her eyes glossy with tears.

I closed my eyes and bit my bottom lip hard; searching through my options and the best ways of approaching her. When I had found one I liked I waited patiently for Tadase to leave before I made my own sneaky exit.

Sneaking a peek from behind the wall I made sure he had gone. I made my way around the school grounds, checking the ovals and usual hangout spots. I looked here and there and yet there was still no sign of her, heck I had even asked around if they had seen her, but all they would say is: "I'm sorry but I haven't seen her pass here,"

Sighing in obvious irritation I was about to give up when something in mind clicked. I had forgotten all about the schools special floor up on the top. Cursing at myself mentally I scrambled up the stairs to the last spot I hadn't yet checked and hoped to Kami she was there.

"Okay," I breathed quietly, my hand reaching for the door knob before slowly twisting it, "Here goes nothing."

My breath got caught in my throat as the door slowly swung open. She was here. Her arms perched lightly over the railing as she peered up at the sky. I swallowed nervously before approaching her, my heart beat accelerating.

"Hinamori, hey." I said, walking up beside her and placing my arms over the railing. She didn't say anything, just gave me a brief nod and continued on staring aimlessly at the clouds that had formed together, making small pictures in the sky above us.

Sighing inwardly I gazed up at the clouds with her, the small moving and shape-shifting of the clouds had caught my attention for a while, and in my mind I could have sworn I saw a cloud that was shaped as a heart.

"Ne, Kukai?"

Her sudden soft voice called, always, she was able to break me from my trance. My gaze switched to her, where she now had her head bowed, bangs covering her eyes as I suspected they had started tearing up again.

"What would you do, if you liked someone more than a friend but there was someone else stopping you from taking it any further?"

I had to really think about that, heck, it wasn't everyday I got put into this position with nothing else to say. I racked my mind, searching for the right words.

"Well," I started, "I guess I wouldn't give a damn about what that other person thought and I would take the leap and see whether or not my feelings get returned."

In my mind, I cursed at my stupidity, I don't even think that answer made sense.

"Really?" Amu said quietly, now turning her head to the side, she was looking anywhere but at me. Sighing irritably I reached a hand forward, and lifted her chin, re-directing her gaze to me, her amber eyes glazing over as I offered her my best smile for comfort.

Amu tilted her head ever so slightly to the side, a look of confusion crossing her face as I cupped her cheeks with both of my hands.

Pushing back all my doubts and all the downfalls I had calculated could go wrong I took the plunge. I was going to act on the advice I had given her and see if she felt the way I felt.

Slowly, I leaned in, my heart beating so fast in my ribcage I thought it was going to burst through my chest, when finally my eyes closed and the soft touch of her lips met mine. Then at that moment, something sparked between us, everything that was left un-answered was now finally solved as the kiss lasted and lasted until the sudden burning in my lungs screamed for air.

We both pulled back breathlessly, her chest heaving and her breath coming out in pants as her cheeks turned a shade of scarlet. She looked up at me, her eyes now bright and lips turned into a small smile.

My mind was spinning, I was un-deniably over joyed that Amu felt the same for me, but there was a small tug of guilt as I remembered Tadase.

"You're my first," Amu whispered her sweet breath fanning over me.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't shocked, but it made sense, Hinamori had all but done nothing but hold hands with boys, but even then I felt it meant nothing unless it was with me. I grinned then, leaning in once again, my hands settled on her hips as I pressed my lips to hers.

"And I'll be your second, third and last." I murmured against her lips.

Her lips curved into a smile as I said this, her fingers gently running through my hair, "Sounds good."

_Her first kiss is mine—her first, second, third, all of them._

FIN

**

* * *

**

Meh,

**Just a random drabble I fixed up for February 14 :)**

**Happy Valentines day everyone!  
**

**Review please, even if this story is sucky. (dw, even I think this is purdy crappy) **

**xx**


End file.
